Comptes guimauves
by Cateyed
Summary: Bon ceci est une série de oneshot mielleux et guimauvesque que j'ai décidé d'écrire en cette période de fête


**BONSOIR,EN CE MOMENT DE FÊTES J'AI DECIDE DE PUBLIER UNE SERIE DE ONE SHOT AYANT POUR THEME LA GUIMAUVERIE AVEC DES COUPLES VARIES MAIS CHACUN METTANT EN SCENE NOTRE RYRY.IL N'Y AURA PAS QUE DES SS-HP MAIS COMME CELUI-CI EST LE PREMIER JE LE MET DANS CETTE CATEGORIE.**

**BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUX NOËL...**

Permettez-moi d'abord de planter le décor.Nous sommes un 31 décembre,en plein centre de Londres,les rues sont désertes ,les londoniens préférant fêter la nouvelle année dans les pubs branchés ou à faire le décompte à Trafalgar Square.

Excepté un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années qui venait de délaisser ses amis,passablement bien emméchés,pour rentrer dans son luxueux appartement et fêter l'an neuf à sa maniére c'est-à-dire en solitaire devant des rediffusions de séries télés à noyer son chagrin dans le brandy.

Donc ce jeune homme,aussi bien connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter,était sur un trottoir attendant un taxi dans la nuit glaciale et il commencait à se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui à pied qu'à cet instant précis un taxi d'un noir étincellant fit une apparition triomphale au coin de la rue.

Harry fit alors des signes de la main qui le fesait passer pour un imbécile mais il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40 : retourner chez lui à pied reviendrait à se taper un épisode de Derrick sans s'endormir...ça relevait donc de l'impossible et ce pour plusieurs raisons.La premiére était qu'il devait avoir plus d'alcool que de sang dans tout le corps,ce qui rend la marche un peu difficile et la deuxiéme mais non la moindre était que son appartement était à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le chauffeur de taxi s'ennuyait à mourir...il aurait voulu passer le cap de la nouvelle année avec sa famille.Bon il est vrai que sa femme l'avait quittée il y a trois ans en emmenant les enfants,le chien et la moitié du compte bancaire mais ce détail était inconnu de son patron alors pourquoi,nom d'un chien,passait-il le 31 décembre à circuler dans les rues mornes de Londres en très...charmante compagnie.

Un homme ,tout de noir vêtu, l'avait pas mal balladé dans toute la ville pour une raison incongrue: retrouver l'appartement d'un "ami".Ami qui,à la simple mention de ce mot,arrivait à lui arracher quelques rougeurs parfaitement visibles sur sa peau blanche.

Le taximen n'était pas une lumiére compte tenu du fait qu'il était,est et restera un ignoble rustaud basique et primaire(en tout cas c'est ce que lui avait balancé sa femme en guise d'adieux) mais avait quand même compris qu'il devait avoir des sentiments pour cet "ami",ce qui lui fit grimacer de dégoût.

Si il y avait bien deux choses qui le drangeait dans la vie c'était son boulot et les homosexuels.

Il en était là de ses réfléxions primitives quand ,tournant à l'angle d'une rue déserte,un jeune homme secouait les bras comme un naufragé se faisant par la même occasion passé pour un imbécile avec un grand I.

Le chauffeur allait continuer son chemin,quand le passager dit avec une voix suréxcitée de bien vouloir s'arrêter pour secourir le beau jouvenceau.

-"Mais ça va être retenu sur ce que vous devrez me payer"

-"Peu importe, arrêtez-vous"

-"Si c'est ce que vous voulez"

Le chauffeur céda et se rangea lentement sur le bas-côté,à hauteur du jeune homme qui il est vrai,n'était pas mal du tout.Un peu bourré mais à jeun il devait être pas mal du tout.

Quand le chauffeur,nommé Barry (nda: j'en ai un peu marre de tout le temps mettre le chauffeur),abaissa sa vitre,une bouffée d'alcool frelaté lui piqua les narines déjà bien malmenées par l'odeur de son after-shave (nda: à Barry pas à ryry).

-"Je vous dépose quelque part?" proposa bien calmement Barry,ce qui tenait de l'exploit.

-"Oui,pourriez-vous me déposer à Notting Hill?"

Barry jetta un dernier regard à la banquette arriére,l'homme du fond acquiésca silencieusement et quand Harry voulu voir ce que regardait le chauffeur il ne distingua rien à part une épaisse ténébre.

-"Bien,montez!"

En ne se formalisant pas du ton un peu trop subjonctif de Barry,Harry monta tant bien que mal à l'arriére du p'tit bolide,l'estomac tout retournée par la quantité d'alcool ingérée,le rouge aux joues et " Copacabana" en tête ( nda: je n'aime pas cette chanson mais ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'elle me trotte dans la tête).

Il s'avéra bientôt qu'il aurait finalement dû rentrer chez lui à pieds,quitte à retrouver son domicile trois semaine plus tard car la banquette n'était,mais alors là,absolument pas confortable de plus elle était accentuée par les nombreux nids-de-poules qui jallonaient le chemin et ce fut à cause de l'un d'eux que le survivant s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le taxi.

En effet,un de ces satanés dégâts additionné à son état d'ébriété n'avait pas facilité sa rapidité à se ratrapper et il s'était étalé de tout son long sur la banquette arriére.

Mais si il y a bien une loi sur laquelle la nature est intransigeante(hormis celle de la gravitation) c'est que les banquettes (et les objets en général) ne savent pas parler et encore moins pousser des râles rauques de plaisir contenu.

Les iris émeraudes remontérent alors lentement,très lentement et ce qu'il vit l'aurait fait rougir de confusion au moment de sa prime jeunesse : costume noir,yeux noirs,cheveux noirs,peau laiteuse et ...corps à faire baver d'envie.(quelle chance il a le ryry)

-"Alors Monsieur Potter,on ne reconnais plus ces enseignants?" demanda Severus d'un ton amusé.

-"Heu...Bonjour...Bonsoir Monsieur Rogue" balbutia comme un débile le pauvre jeune homme.

-"Ouhla Monsieur Rogue c'était mon ignoble pére...appellez-moi Severus" fit son vis-à-vis en lui décochant un sourire charmeur qui pourrait concurrencer avec celui de Gilderoy Lochkart.

Harry se fit tout petit en repensant au fait que quelques années plus tôt il n'aurais même jamais osé respirer sans l'autorisation de son professeur qui devint bien vite selon lui (et moi) le nouveau sex-symbol de tous les temps.Et qui de ce fait,personnifiait à merveille l'homme de sa vie ou tout du moins de ses rêves.

Le british play-boy alias Severus Rogue lui décrocha un autre sourire charmeur qui accentua à merveille la nuance "écrevisse oubliée au soleil" du jeune ex-lion.

Ce dernier,l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, se sentit pousser des ailes et un regain de courage qui lui dictait de rouler ZE patin of ZE millenium à son ex-professeur.

La performance buccale de nos tourtereaux n'était pas complétement ratée ce qui tenait du miracle (de noel?) vu le taux d'alcoolémie du plus jeune protagoniste et le fait que Barry-le-chauffeur faisait plus de dérapage que Schumacher au Spa-Francorchamps par un jour de verglas.

-"Que faites-vous ici,Severus?"demanda bien calmement un Harry dont les hormones dansaient la macaréna.

-"Je suis venu fêter le nouvel an...et dire enfin mes véritables sentiments" murmura le plus âgé,confus et maladroit.

-"Vos sentiments?" demanda d'un ton incrédule Harry.

-"Oui,Harry je t'aime et je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te l'annoncer.Dumbledore m'emmerde prodigieusement depuis ton départ,pour que j'aille déclarer ma flamme mais tu me connais je suis un vrai couillon dès qu'il s'agit de toi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi,j'ai senti que ce soir ,la chance allait me sourire...Ais-je eu raison?"

Harry ne lui répondit jamais car aucuns mots n'étaient assez fort pour lui dire à quel point il attendait ce moment,pour lui dire que son amour pour lui n'avais d'égal.

En fait il rassemblait tout son-et ses neurones à peu près fonctionnels-pour lui répondre une guimauve dégoulinante dont lui seul avait le secret jusqu'à ce qu'une voix hachée-provenant du poste radio du taxi- se mit à faire le décompte...

_-"Dix...neuf...huit...sept...six...cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...**Bonne année**_ " hurla la voix excitée de l'animateur-radio.

-"Bonne année Mr Potter"

-"Bonne année Mr Rogue"

Le professeur s'empara délicatement des lèvres de son ancien élève,qui le lui rendit bien,lui donnant par la même une réponse affirmative à sa requête.

Au-dehors on pouvait voir le ciel noir être illuminé par des milliers de feux d'artifices scintillants suivit de leur son caractéristique mêlé aux exclamations admiratives de la foule qui se pressait sur les places.La nuit n'était pas froide dans le coeur des gens.

Après quelques minutes,le taxi s'engagea dans Notting Hill et y déposa les tourtereaux qui se tenaient la main,s'embrasseaient et se promettaien l'amour éternel.

Ce moldu savait-il qu'il venait d'assister au début d'une longue et heureuse vie d'amour?Personne ne le sût jamais.

Mais une chose fût certaine,Barry rentra chez lui avec de l'espoir plein le coeur: il allait téléphoner à son épouse et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cette nuit,la chance allait lui sourire...

Wow,je dois dire qu'en matiére de sentiments mielleux et dégoulinants j'ai fait fort!Je sais que ce one-shot est très court mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'essaierais de faire plus long la prochaine fois.Pour ceux que ça intéresse,le prochain one-shot est un slash Lucius-Harry.(j'essaierais de battre mon score de guimauverie).

**GROS BISOUS ET JOYEUX NOËL.**


End file.
